dgraymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Christa cross
"I love my father no matter what". christa to lavi Christa cross is a Exorcist of the black order European Branch and the Daughter of genial cross. Appearance Christa Is a girl of average Height she has red hair and blue eyes. christa first exorcist Uniform was a long white lolita shirt with a white bow , a black skirt with a black bow in the front and black boots along with a cloak with her mothers cross necklace .For Christa second Exorcist Uniform she wears a long sleeve red lolita with a small black bow in the front and a big one in the back , a black skirt and pants along with brown knee high boots, she still wears her mothers cross necklace,in her hair she wears a black Bow Personality Chirsta is independent, responsible and very kind, loving, Active , helpful and bubbly. However She can have a short temper and get sarcastic(mostly to her father) There are also times when Christa can have no self confidence. History When christa was born her mother found out that she was capable of innocence so she left the order so she can give christa a normal life .However because of her Innocence christa would get Headache would often get sick so she could not injoy life as a normal young girl she would even get bulled from others kids in the town that her and her mother was living at. At the age of six her mother was killed by an noah but right before she was killed her mother had given her a letter saying"give this to your father when you fine him", she also given her the cross necklace and a rag to cover her head so no one can see her innocence. Sometime after her mothers Death. christa met her father cross marian there she started living with her Dad for a short while until cross send her to the order with a letter saying that she was his Daughter and that there she would be more safer, she met lenalee and komui who she soon consider her family both girls are close friends and acted like sisters , koumui was like a older brother to her she also met Kanda. History Outline: Sometime when christa was at the order she almost died because she was sick and weak this was cause of her innocence. * Age 6: christa lost her mother * Age 8: christa lived on the streets before meeting cross * Age 10: christa Meet her Dad for the first time and was taught to use her Innocence. * Age 12: Cross sends his Daughter to the order where she can be safe there she met lenalee, koumi , kanda and hevlaska to prove her worth which she passed and became a exorcist , hevlaska telling her that she also had veuliah. * Age 14:Met lavi and bookman at first she did not like him but when learning skills from him she started having feelings for him. * Age 16:christa meet allen who soon found out that he was her father apprentice and asking him about her father. * Age 17:Christa almost Died but did't , got pregnant * Age 18: Had a Daughter named her Anna. Power and Abilities summoning :'Christa can Summon Angles.One Angel that she mostly summon is veuliah her guardian Angel .which was her mothers before she passed. He been with her since she was a six years old and has promised rose that he will protect her Daughter.He lives in chirsta mother cross necklace. '''sewing: '''At the age of five christa mother taught her how to sew saying " one day my dear you will fine a boyfriend and you will have to sew his clothes when he rip it" and what she sayed was true because now she has to sew lavi's uniform every time he rips it. '''Playing piano:'From a young Age christa injoy the sound of the piano and wanted to learn how to play it so being sick her mother had a teacher come to the house to teach her how to play. Innocence: '''Tenshi no me(Angel eye):christa Innocence is a parasitic type that is in the center of christa head and is the shape of a Diamond will activated the innocence will glow a pink color and a symbol will appear on her head , her eyes also turn pink. How ever with this innocence it can also be Dangerous for her sometimes making her weak to where she almost Died. * Elemental Manipulation(Genso sosa) :'''With this technique christa can Control the elements like wind,fire,Earth and water * '''Life Reduction(Raifu ride yusu) : This technique can reduce others lifespan significantly or completely.However this technique can also give life to others * Spiritual '''Healing(Supairaruhiringu): '''Christa can Create a force field to heal others Around her and herself however it takes to much out of her. Relationships * Cross marian: * Rosalie Hale: * veuliah: * Lenalee Lee: lenalee is like a sister to christa and both of them injoy time with each other .Insead of calling her lenalee christa would call her Lena for short . When lenalee found out that christa had feelings for lavi she could't belive it because she thought that she never liked him and when she found out that christa and lavi was a couple she become overprotective of her but surpported them 100%. * Koumi Lee: * Lavi : Christa meet lavi when he first went to the order * Bookman * Allen walker Trivia * Christa colors are red and black * on her free time she Enjoys playing piano *Dislike hot foods *She is very close friends with Lenalee .Almost like sisters * Quotes